


Sleepy Interludes

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Wetting, big!rhett, caregiver!rhett, cute sleepy link, little!link, nsap, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Bubba won't let Link sleep. Link just wants to sleep.





	Sleepy Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I wrote today! I haven't done anything exclusively from Link's POV when he's in headspace, so I thought I'd try.

“Link. Link, wake up buddy.” 

“No, fank you.” 

Why was Bubba trying to get Link to wake up? He was warm and soft and cozy and his brain was all clogged up with sleep. He had his blankie and his paci and his stuffed doggie and he did not want to wake up. 

“Come on, Bumblebee. Need you to get up for a minute.” 

Link didn’t budge. Bubba sounded sleepy too, like maybe he’d woken up before his alarm again and he might be cranky if Link didn’t give him cuddles. He cracked an eye open and stared up at Bubba. “Link say no fank you,” he reminded sleepily. 

“I know, bo, and you’re being so polite I’m really very proud of you. But I need you to get up for just a minute. You leaked again and we gotta get you cleaned up.” 

Link rubbed his eyes and sat up, picking up his binky from where it dangled off his collar on the new clip Christy had gotten him. Sticking it in his mouth, he whined uncertainly and reached out towards Bubba. Bubba always knew how to make Link feel better. He buried his face into Bubba’s neck and let Bubba carry him to the bathroom. 

“Don’t be upset, Bumblebee. It’s just a little wet spot. Most of it got on me, anyway and I already changed clothes.” 

Bubba gave Link a big kiss on the side of his head, but it didn’t make Link feel any better. He hated it when he couldn’t be such a big boy and he ended up getting Bubba wet. He let out another whine and gripped at Bubba’s shirt when Bubba tried to put him down. It wasn’t his fault that the house was dark and scary and his nightlight was in the bedroom. One of Bubba’s big hands covered Link’s eyes and Link gripped at his wrist, making a little noise of question because words were really really hard at the moment. 

“Shut your eyes. Just turning on the light.” 

Oh. Link shut his eyes. Bubba was very smart, he thought to himself as he sucked lazily at his binky. After that he let Bubba put him down on the rug, because it wasn’t so scary anymore. Link just fiddled with the fabric of the big shirt he was wearing (Bubba let Link wear one of his shirts!!) and stared up at the ceiling. Bubba was gentle and efficient and Link liked that he didn’t take too long or make a big deal out of things. 

“No baby,” he reminded as he sat up, just in case Bubba had forgotten. He did put Link in a diaper, and Link wasn’t sure he’d agreed to that. 

“No,” Bubba sat back on his heels and gave a sleepy smile. “You’re not. I just want you to get some good sleep tonight and not have to worry.” 

That made sense. Link nodded softly and watched Bubba wash his hands, keeping one hand firmly gripped onto the material of Bubba’s pants. Monsters came out at night, and you could never be too careful. 

“Alright, Link,” Bubba’s voice had that sleepy-soft tone that made Link all wiggly on the inside, because that meant Bubba loved him and that Link was probably the luckiest kiddo ever. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

Link yawned so hard his binky fell right out of his mouth, startling him into a whine as he reached for Bubba again. 

“Alright, hey, it’s okay,” Bubba put Link’s binky back in his mouth and took Link’s hands. “See? Good as new, champ. Now up we go,” Link let Bubba help him stand up and walk to the bed. It was good that he had help, because Link was really tired and walking wasn’t something he seemed to be super good at for the moment. “And into bed.” Link crawled up onto the mattress and curled up again, happily reaching for his blanket. 

Bubba got back in bed and tucked them both in, pulling Link close. Link liked being right there up against Bubba’s chest. It felt safe. Plus, Bubba’s hands were so big and strong, too. Link tried to say ‘i love you’ but it came out all garbled against his binky. 

“I love you too,” Bubba mumbled, rubbing Link’s back. 

It was a good thing Bubba had magic powers because otherwise he might not have understood what Link was trying to say. Link nuzzled up to Bubba’s shoulder and sighed happily. He was just so LUCKY to have Bubba! 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr, where you can find me if you'd like to talk about any of my works. 
> 
> firecrackerwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
